Battlestar Pluto
by jeff720
Summary: The Pluto and her commander must make the right choices or face the destruction of the entire human race.
1. Chapter 1 Humble beginnings

The Cylons were created by Man.

They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.

And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.

After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.

The Cylons left for another world to call their own.

A remote space station was built...

Where Cylon and human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.

Every year, the Colonials send an officer...

The Cylons send no one.

No-one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years..

**2 months prior to the attack**

**Battlestar Pluto CIC**

"**Admiral's orders Commander' said a cadet running to the commander in a respectful manner.**

**He could not believe the message**

**Dear Commander**

**As a invaluable asset to this fleet I am promoting you to Admiral**

**Meet me in my office tomorrow at 09:00hrs sharp. Like a true Admiral**

**Admiral ****Nagala**

**Jones was surprised at his luck. First he was placed in command of the newest ship in the fleet the Pluto, now he**

**was promoted to admiral. He had a strange felling about this**

**but all he could do was to play the game.**

FLEET ADMIRAL OFFICE  
PICON FLEET STATION, PICON

'Admiral Jones, welcome take a seat' Admiral Nagala said.

'Sir, with all due respect what is going on?' Jones demanded

'I have command of a ship I never thought of commanding now

Being promoted to admiral this smells funny

'Fine you have me an admiral must have a ship and I am to give you them, for now you must take your ship and head to these coordinates

Tomorrow' the admiral said.

Unknown sector near the colonies,

O9:00hrs

**The Pluto jumped in to the system. 'Sir, multiple DRADIS** **contacts. All have colonial transponders,' the xo reported.**

'**Sir, if anyone told me of this fleet I would never believe them,'** '**so would I,' Jones replied .** '**Sir all vessels have been accounted for. They are all yours and** **all ready to jump if need be,'said the tactical officer, Corporal Howard.** **A cadet gave him a list of the ships he was to command**

**Mercury class: **Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon and Zeus.

Pluto class: Pluto, Hades and Uranus 1 constructstars 2 mobile dry docks (each capable of fitting or building a Pluto class with ant available resources) 1 medstar (a Jupiter class built as a large hospital and research facility) 32 gunstars

Civilian Ships:

5 takers

4 refinery ships

6 mining ships

2 electronics ships

15 passenger liners

15 freighters

1 bakery ship

1 storage star (a battlestar built only for storage with no weapons)

He felt sick knowing he had 50 thousand lives on his hands and one mistake on his part may lose them all

His mission was to create a colony and defend it. Simple enough he thought.

Planet, Nova

3 hrs till the attack

**Jones and his fleet had been in orbit of Nova for 1 month now. He mined the solar system of resources and was to officially colonize the planet today.**

**The planet looks like Caprica but without the cities.**

**Stil for 2 months now he had a bad felling about something he couldn't lay a finger on.**

**00 hrs 00 mins 00 seconds to the attack.**

**Battlestar Pluto CIC**

'**Sir, Picon HQ has sent a message. All of the colonies are under attack by the Cylons," everyone was worried but only for a second for the young admiral declared, 'Set all ships to condition one alert all warships that we are to begin a combat jump in two minutes to Picon. Have all vipers ready to launch and the civilians are to cancel colonization and head to point Alpha,'**

'**Let's give these toasters Hell!"**

**Picon orbit 2 minutes later**

"**Sir we have 16 basestars in orbit and all the battlestars from around the colonies are reporting power loses."A cadet said.**

'**Launch all vipers and half our raptors. Have every one in five raptors fitted with a tactical nuke.****Have every battlestar launch vipers and send their raptors and search and rescue missions around the colonies and to have heavy lifters bring back any vipers that are drifting. Also have our mercury battlestars form on the Hades and Uranus and have our gunstars form on the Pluto.'**

**The basestars stopped firing on the remaining ship of the Picon Home Fleet, Battlestar Mercury which was drifting and set out to the newly arrived ships.**

'**Sir, the basestars are on an intercept course what to do?' said corporal Howard.**

**The admiral replied,'have all main batteries switch to slug rounds and arm missile tube one through twenty with 10 megaton nukes. Have all ships ready for heavy combat.'**

**So his orders were followed to the word.**

**The battlestars launched all fighters and all ships brough main guns to bear and fire at maximum range. The main guns of the Pluto the new quad railguns fire their three ton rounds into the central axis of the basestar. **

**Then a basestar exploded and the top half flew like an arrow into another basestar to have that blow up. **

'**Admiral the rest of the base stars are leaving but our raptors are sending their nukes at them.' Howard said excitedly.**

**The raptors came in range and let all their missiles lose and out of the 4 basestars that ran only 1 remained but jumped away from its doom.**

**On the inter com the admiral declared,'We have won the battle but the war seems uncertain but the only thing that is clear is that we are to fight to the last man woman or child. So say we all!'**

'**Howard jump us out to point Alpha but notify the raptors we are leaving.'**

**So the colonial fleet jumped away from all that was left of the colonies.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Galactica

**Point Alpha **

**Pluto CIC **

**5 minutes into the attack on the colonies **

'Sir, we received a message on a secure military channel

**From Commander Adama**

**I'm taking charge of the fleet. All ships report to Ragnar Anchorage now.**

'Dispach a raptor and sent it to retrieve the Galactica now,' Jones demanded.

'Admiral our raptors have found over 60 vipers drifting and all the battlestars that have not been completely destroyed have been deactivated by a virus of some kind,' Maria in the communications station.

'Why were we not affected by this virus?' said the xo. 'What was so different from our battlestars and vipers that we were not shut down?'

A young cadet said 'The CNP my dad never trusted it and I bet that is the cause,'

'It is possible but wasn't the Pluto fitted with the CNP' The XO looked at the admiral.

'True we were but I ordered it removed it from the fleet because I felt we didn't need it,' He confessed.

'But President Adar ordered it to be installed on every military ship.'

'Our fleet apart from the Pluto no ship in this fleet directly under Adar's authority it was built is secrecy and anyone who saw the fleet was sworn in to secrecy to,' the Admiral responded.

'Sir the raptor found the Galactica and it appears they have a fleet of civilian ships with them at the anchorage 'Maria said hopeful that her family was alive and Cloud 9 was with them.

**Raptor 27659**

'**Mosquito' and 'Frost'**

'Is this our gas giant frost?' Mosquito asked looking at Ragnar. 'If it isn't then I owe you 50 cubits Mosquito,' 'Let's proceed to the anchorage Frost and don't kill us on our first assignment' Mosquito or his real name Joe said mockingly. 'Screw you Mosquito, screw you,'

As the raptor went into the entrance to the anchorage they saw the Galactica docked in the station probably rearming and refuelling itself.

'Frost We're being hailed'

'Raptor this is Galactica Actual please respond' Commander Adama said sternly.

'Well Frost let's do what we came here to do.'

'This is raptor 27659 attacked to Battlestar Pluto and we are here to give you the coordinates to point Alpha which is where the fleet is staying.' Mosquito said sending the coordinates to the Galactica.

'Galactica Actual here,we received your coordinates and are proceeding to your fleet with our civilian ships.'

With that over the Raptor and its crew were leaving the gas giant when they saw thee baseships jump in.

"Shoot, we have warn the Galactica Frost' Mosquito said. Then he hailed the Galactica. 'Galactica Actulal this is raptor 27659, there are three baseships at the entrance waiting. Get ready to tango over,'

'Roger that raptor' said Adama 'Set condition one throughout the ship. Get ready the vipers. We have to defend the fleet and give them a chance to jump out,'

So the battle of Ragnar commenced as the Galactica exited the gas giant.

Immediately the old warrior's guns let out a barrage of flak,point defence rounds and her KEW's fired at the three baseships in a desperate attempt to let the fleet leave to the rendezvous coordinates. The viper mark IIs fought the smaller battle but the deadliest. The vipers' pilots braved defeat at overwhelming odds to buy the fleet time. Eventually as the last ship jumped the Galactica recovered her vipers and jumped away.


	3. Chapter 3 Ravalations

**Point Alpha**

**Pluto's fleet**

'Sir, we have a massive fleet jumping in, all with colonial transponders,' Howard remarked joyfully as any ship with humans brought more hope than before. Then finally the Galactica jumped in, then, quickly sent a hail to the Pluto as instructed by Frost. 'This is Galactica Actual, am I speaking to Pluto actual,' Commander Adama said sternly. 'Yes commander this is Pluto Actual. I welcome you to this fleet along with any ship that was with you,' Admiral Joshua Jones.

**Three Days Latter**

'Adama, that ship is a death trap. I will not let it be part of my fighting force,' Jones remarked in his office with Adama After seeing an engineer's report of the Galactica. He said that during its construction in an attempt to bring her into service quickly she wasn't built properly and that is was a wander she hadn't fall apart yet. 'You have only two choices. Have the Galactica is to be stripped to the bone and built properly or have it stay in the fleet as spare parts,'

'Fine you can do as you like with here but I am her commanding officer death trap or not,' Adama insisted.

'I never said you weren't Adama, I just said I have authority over it as an admiral. In about two months it should be better than the day she was launched,' Jones said smiling.

**Pluto CIC**

**Three minutes latter**

'Sir, twelve heavy lifters have come back with a cargo container of a freighter each filled with cubits from several of Caprica's Banks including the Caprica Reserve Bank,' Maria reported.

'Keep it a secret and have is put on the Hercules' (the storage star) storage it may come in handy latter,' Jones quickly said.

'Sir, a wave of raptors have come back they are crammed with survivors and the last two heavy lifters have all the medical supplies that has filled a freighter container and a half,'

'Also bring it to the Hercules then have it put on the Healing (the med star).'

'Sir the civilians are on the brink of a riot because they want a government,' Maria said.

'Fine I will hear them out, have a meeting with all the captains of the ships and commanders and Lura on the Pluto in five minutes in the port flight pod 4 hangar bay,'

**Port Flight Pod 4**

**Five minutes latter**

'Settle down everyone' the Admiral said.

'Admiral, is it true that we are to have no form of government?' a reported said

'No, we will have an assembly of all the captains of the civilian ships and their power is limited,' Jones said

'How limited?' a reported asked

'They can't meddle with military affairs and their resources,'

'Is it true that some ships are crowded while some are empty because of family status and because of which colony that you came from?'

'That better not be true for now there are only two classes of people military and not. So if you want a better treatment you should find it on the nearest air lock. Military just has the privilege of defending the fleet nothing more so all ships better be filled properly, the admiral said sternly.

No more questions were asked.

**Pluto CIC**

'We have evacuated as much as we can so we must now leave and hope to find Earth as Adama has suggested or find a new home.' The admiral said.

'Relay all coordinates throughout the fleet and have us ready to jump in five minutes, Howard, set the clock,'

**Unknown Location**

**Pluto Fleet**

'Sir we have a battlestar on DRAIDS it's the Pegasus,'Howard said in disbelief looking at the admiral.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle for Peggy

**Author's notes: I am sorry for the Cain lovers. If you are one please don't read this chapter.**

**Pluto CIC**

Admiral Joshua Jones barely managed to contact the Pegasus.

'This is Pluto actual to Pegasus actual this is vice admiral Joshua Jones please report,' he said.

He heard of Cain's actions for a raptor that came in had a survivor of Cain's atrocities on a civilian fleet.

'This is Pegasus actual, who are you? I have never heard of a Joshua Jones far less of him being an admiral. Is this some Cylon trick!' she demanded.

'Sir, the Pegasus is launching vipers and raptor and is arming her main cannons and is aiming their batteries at the Pluto!' Howard could not believe the situation it had been destroyed in seconds.

'You are making such a mistake Cain,' Jones said, 'Howard, set condition one throughout the ship show this woman what a Pluto class could do, have all the other battlestars to stay back, she is not getting away with this!'

'Launch all vipers! Have our cannons ready but only fire if she or any vipers do so,'

The battle was about to start but was stopped in its tracks as three basestars jumped on top of the Pegasus and began to hammer her with blows

'Lords of Kerbol!' Cain said. That was her last word as a nuke hit the Pegasus and flew her into a wall. The last word of the Admiral heard for the battle was 'Medic!'

'Sir the Pegasus has been hit by a nuke!' Maria exclaimed.

'Suppressive fire, all batteries execute!' Jones yelled through the inter-com.

**Viper Cap **

**Captain Jerry**

'Watch out!' he yelled banking his viper to help a rookie who couldn't shake the raider on his tail.

A short burst of his guns and the raider was gone. It was his tenth kill. The battle was one sided with the fighters. The Colonials were winning the battle of the fighters, but one side may not return to the same ship.

**Pluto CIC**

'Sir, the cylons have launched a volley of twenty missiles at us, two of them are confirmed nukes!'Howard said scared.

'Aim every point defence turret we have at them destroyed!' the admiral demanded.

The Pluto's guns took out every missile except the nukes.

The nukes each of a 5 megaton yield rocked the Pluto.

"Sir, we lost dorsal cluster one and three,' the XO said warily.

'What! We lost twelve quad railguns?' the admiral said angrily.

'Launch missile tubes three trough twenty now!'

'Yes sir,' the XO said putting the order into motion.

Now it was the **Cylon's** **turn to be nuked. **Their missile defences were like a child made them and easily hit every basestar with 6 missiles each with each hit giving a 5 megaton yield.

The basestars exploded, swatting the remaining raiders out of the air like bugs.

'Sir this is a victory but Cain has been incapacitated and has a broken arm,' Howard said with a smile on his face.

'Indeed it is Corporal, indeed it is,' the admiral said giving a huge sigh of relief.

The fleet lived to fight another day.


	5. Chapter 5 Razor's Edge

**Author's notes: This is my first story please don't be afraid to comment. I thank anyone who has read to this point. Thanks**

**Unknown location near the colonies,**

**Pluto's Fleet**

**Admiral's office**

'Sir, why did you jump the fleet to Picon instead of any other colony?' Howard inquired.

'It's because I hoped to find something more of the Picon home fleet than the Mercury,' Jones said regretfully.

Maria ran into the room, 'Sir we have just received a message from Caprica,' shoving a message to him.

It read:

**To any military vessel,**

**This is president Adar, I am with the Eighteenth Colonial Army lead by General McArthur in a bunker in the Caprican mountains near Delphi with some civilians. Our numbers is a little over ten thousand.**

**We are running out of supplies. We only have enough for one year please, we need help.**

**President Adar**

The admiral did not expect to see such a message after the fall. He though Adar was stone cold dead.

'We don't have enough space on this ship or any other for civilians or any military personnel,'

'Give orders to build the vessels for this after the Galactica is launched tomorrow,'

'Yes Admiral,' with that Maria left the room.

She was on her way to cloud nine to see her family, her brother and her sister, the only family left.

**Next day,**

The launching ceremony was as any other with wine, food and some jokes. She was then launched.

The ship yard was sill busy as she and her crew started to build civilian vessels to hold ten thousand people.

**Healing's med bay**

The admiral slowly watched the admiral that caused so much trouble but was not angry. The doctors found that she was mentally ill. The trauma from recent events and the hit on her head plus the past had caused her to snap. He was assured that she will be fine to return to active duty in a year.

**Pluto CIC**

**One hour latter**

'Sir a raptor has returned to find the wreckage of a ship,' Maria said looking at the photos with the Admiral.

'She's the Archeron!' Adama exclaimed 'she looks just the same from the first war'

'Send a raptor for a close examination of the hull plus look for three first war era war raiders, I heard Adama destroyed them in a raptor' he added mockingly.

Indeed it was the wreckage of the Archeron and three war raiders (from the first war) were found confirming Adama's kills.

**Next four months Jones' diary,**

For a month now the cylons have been after us, but we stayed close to the colonies and made our preperations.

The hull of the Archeron is to be put on the Pluto for my rescue mission that will take all of our Pluto classes. Our operation is called Razor's Edge

The Pluto is to jump into Caprica's atmosphere protected by the hull of the Archeron with is to act as a heat shield so we can launch all vipers and raptor then jump out into orbit.

The Pluto is to meet with the Hades and Uranus in orbit then shed the Archeron's armor.

Hold out against a max of 20 base stars so our raptors can recover the president and the eighteenth colonial army.

The pluto's vipers are to destroy land based raiders and strafe enemy targets then come up to be recovered

Then we take our vipers and raptors and leave the colonies for now at least.

I hope we can do this in four months time.

**Second Month,**

Four months to operation Razor's Edge. The fleet is unsure of an accident that happened on Gemini.

The freighter blew up as it was passing on its way to the fleet after being filled with tiylium ore to give to the refineries to turn into refined tylium .

One person called Leoben Conoy was found to be the culprit. He was caught and killed.

Then the strangest thing happened. The cylon fleet came right to us a minute after he was killed.

Then Gaius Baltar declared a conspiracy putting the fleet into disarray and tried a power grab which ended with him looking stupid. That is why I never trusted him or his precious CNP he is an ego freak and isn't to stab someone in the back to gain something he want's.

**Third month,**

Three months to Razor's Edge. Everything is complete but the ships to hold the civilians.

The Pegasus is in a fighting condition and launched yesterday. Saul Tigh is the commander as Cain is not fit for duty. He was enthusiastic at his promotion to Commander. Adama is happy how the Galactica is functioning during a war game to keep us in top shape. The Galactica is tougher , faster she got back her viper racks , got an upgrade of her guns and has viper mrk VIIs and the viper Mark IIs and IIIs have been smelted and scraped for Mark VIIs.

**Fourth month,**

Everything is ready for Razor's Edge but we decided to wait for ten days but the cylons better watch out.


	6. Chapter 6 a Firery Home Comming

**Ten days after admiral's last entry**

**Operation Razor's Edge**

The admiral walked through one of the eight flight pods looking at the pilots that were about to take part in a dangerous trip.

**Pluto CIC**

Joshua Jones looked at his XO then said with a heavy voice 'Begin Razor's Edge'.

**Skies of Caprica **

**About 400 km up**

The Pluto jumped into the higher atmosphere of Caprica to give time to lauch all vipers and raptor.

In the starboard and port flight pod clusters you could hear screams of flight crew trying launch everything except the heavy lifters and shuttles.

Then the re-entry effects started to make the battlestar shine like a star as hot air began eating at the Archeron's hull.

'Sir, we have reached fifty thousand meters high with everything gone. Preparing to jump,' Howard cried. Phase one was going smoothly.

**Orbit of Caprica,**

The monstrosity shed the Archeron's hull showing the true hull of the giant.

'Sir we have 6 basestars in orbit and the Uranus and Hades are not here yet!' Howard said worryingly.

'Launch ...um load all missile batteries with nukes and fire all railguns and have secondary batteries with flack and have the point defence batteries fire at full capacity, this battlestar was not made to handle 6 basestars with no air wing damn it!,' the Admiral exclaimed.

The basestar launched all raiders and upon seeing that no vipers or even raptors was being launched they knew they had nothing to fear but the weapons of the battlestar. They began the battle of Caprica with the winning edge.

The basestars hammered the Pluto with rounds and the Pluto did to.

'Sir, we have lost cluster one,' Howard said unbelievably.

'Damn it, bring the ship about,' Jones said with a faint heart.

The Pluto took a severe punishment with raiders free of vipers the disabled the point defence grind and all her wepons one battery at a time.

Then in desperation the admiral said,' Launch missile tubes one through forty!'

The raiders tore down thirty eight and the rest hit three of the 2 basestars bringing them down.

It then became clear the Pluto was on its last life. The CIC was quiet with only the missiles and screaming of people out of the CIC was heared.

Then the Admiral broke the silence. 'It has been an honour serving with you,' the admiral said staggering from a missile that hit the Pluto.

'The honour was mine Admiral,' Howard said thoughtfully.

Then of nowhere the Uranus and Hades jumped in behind the basestars and sent a hail of missiles and rounds that in seconds four basestars were present is debris.

'Sorry we were late our jump drives hi-cupped ,' Commodore Alex commander of the Hades said.

Then the vipers and raptor came home they were surprised to see their home in ruins.

They quickly landed and then operation Razor's Edge came to an end as the three battlestars jumped home.


	7. Chapter 7 Adar's Last Stand

**Author's notes:**

**Since I have no idea what to call the Fleet admiral i won't let his name be spoken only fleet admiral or admiral. Enjoy**

**Rendezvous Location,**

**Inside nebula,**

The Pluto along with the Hades and Uranus completed their fifth and final jump.

As soon as the Pluto jumped in, she began to groan and the pylons connecting the two flight pods clusters together twisted and pieces of her armour fell off.

'Damn it! Damage report,' the admiral demanded.

'She is a mess, she is close to dropping the fight pod clusters and the hull has been ripped apart in some places, it will take at least three months of hard work to fix her for duty and about six in total to have her at 100%. She can't jump again unless you want to destroy her,' chief engineer said much to the admiral's despair.

**Admiral's diary for the two days**

**Day one**

The civilians have been shocked to see the Pluto in such a condition but to make things worse, Adar is now a pain in my ass. He has disbanded the assembly of ship captains and has been taking supplies from the military even though the civilians do not need them. Next he had me demoted to commodore and transferred me to the Hades and has promoted an old admiral from the first war to Fleet Admiral. Also he has been doing corrupt practices like squandering supplies for himself.

**Day 2**

Things are worse. The president has remade the quorum of twelve. Now he has plans to scrap the Pluto. This is the last straw. If he continues like this he's out the air lock.

**Hades CIC,**

'This is worse than anything I can imagine!' the former admiral said looking at the message.

A cadet from the Pluto, Howard and Alex were going to be executed by Adar's and the fleet admiral's orders because they stopped the rape of a cylon by killing the officer.

'This Adar has taken this to far get him on the horn now,'

**Zeus CIC,**

'Fleet admiral, I assure you that the Uranus will be your flagship after tomorrow,' Adar said.

'Sir the Hades is hailing us and launching all vipers and raptor and has all its guns pointing at us!' the tactical officer said.

'Answer their hail' the admiral barked

**Hades CIC**

'Sir the Zeus is answering,' a cadet said.

'Admiral, surrender now,' the commodore barked through the phone.

'I don't take orders from you,' the admiral said.

'You can say whatever you like, I'm not going to let you or Adar execute my men,' the commodore said sternly.

'I don't want to have to fight you; all I want is that I get my men when my marines arrive and to have Adar step down from office,'

'Adar is not coming with you and I am not going to step down for a petty commodore like you!'

'I am getting my men!' the commodore shouted.

**Zeus CIC**

'Launch all vipers and raptor and have the Poseidon join us and do the same, and have the Uranus head to the civilian fleet, I don't need a shinny Pluto class to beat this fool,' the admiral said.

**Hades CIC**

'Don't engage until the admiral does and have the ship's back to the Poseidon and Zeus,'

So the vipers closed the distance and the battlestars stayed in the same position till the Poseidon and Zeus opened fire.

'Sir, the Poseidon has opened fire along with the Zeus,'

'Fine, have the Hades give them hell, vipers and raptors are clear to engage,'

After a full five salvos from the Hades the Zeus evacuated with her shuttles and was put on a crash course with the Hades.

'Sir! The Zeus is on a collision course,'

'Work the sub-lights at 200% power we can't let the President succeed,'

The Hades' sub-light engines pushed her at an astounding pace which made you wander how eight sub-light engines could push a monster like the Hades so fast.

The Zeus barely missed the Hades and was boarded by marines to shut her down.

Then the Poseidon surrendered.

'Where is the president and Fleet admiral?'

'Their shuttle has exploded as they left the Zeus,'

'Thank the lords of Kerbol for that,' the commodore said with a sigh.

'What about the crew of the Zeus commodore?' a cadet said.

'Have them land on the Hades and the crews will be used to man all the battlestars, and the crew of the Poseidon is pardoned for their actions,'

**Admiral's diary**

The civilians took the battle well. They have already fixed Adars intervention and the assembly of ship captains have been restored.

Thankfully General McArthur has turned the Eighteenth Colonial Army into marines.

I just hope that the cylons don't attack because two of our Pluto classes are in dry-dock, and if the dock jumps the Pluto will be lost.

Right now the fleet is weak but we will live to fight another day.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Hope

**Author's notes I thank anyone who has read up till now and will continue to update at least once a week.**

**Commodore's Log**

The Zeus turned out to be scrap because Adar ordered every system apart from the life support and sublights to be destroyed and over loaded to the point it short circuits. So I ordered it to be scraped and her vipers and raptor to be transferred to the Pluto, Hades and Uranus which now has each filled to their 500 vipers, 50 raptor and 20 shuttles and an equal amount of heavy lifters capacity.

The Hades been a dear but I am happy that the Pluto will be ready next month instead of the next four.

Tomorrow I will be attending a ceremony in which I will be promoted to fleet admiral by the assembly of ship captains which by the Articles of Colonisation is now a legitimate government.

**Battlestar Hades port flight pod 4**

"As president of the Assembly of ships I, on behalf of the people of this fleet promote commodore Jones to Fleet admiral," Lura announced.

"Thank you mam, I am deeply hounered by this" Admiral Jones said respectfully.

So a party was held with some food and wine but I hate to go into details but Apollo drank some brandy only to throw it up on starbuck's clothes which got him a kick in the stomach making him throw up the rest of the food he ate at the buffet. After some laughs the party was crashed because everybody lost their appetite.

**Fleet Admiral's log**

**Next Month**

I thought something was wrong after fifty people have fallen sick for no apparent reason. Then my worst fears were realised after they were rounded up. Many of them looked exactly the same and without a doubt I knew they were Cylon after I saw three of my old 'friends' Leoben Conoy lined up together.

We have decided that the Cylons all but one of each type will be sedated and feed food and water directly into their stomachs by a tube because we can't risk the chance that the Cylon fleet will come if they are killed and if that is true then sedition will stop them from committing suicide to call their fleet.

The Pluto is to be launched today. I hope this goes better than that brandy Apollo had at that party. (After writing that the admiral chuckled)

**Battlestar Pluto starboard flight pod 1,**

'I'm proud to see the Pluto is such a grand condition. I thank every man and woman that has risked their life to get this ship operational.' The newly appointed fleet admiral Joshua Jones said.

"I am happy to see that the Pluto looks better than the day she was launched and she is better in performance terms," He proudly announced.

The Pluto was launched after three months of intensive care in dry-dock.

**Pluto CIC,**

The Admiral was happy to see his crew as they were before Razor's Edge.

"Admiral, a Cylon has committed suicide!" Maria franticly said," He woke up before we could administer another dose and he snapped his head!"

"Activate Operation Overlord now!" the Admiral said.

As soon as the order was given, all the ships sped towards the entrance to the nebula, with the battlestars in the lead they formed a parameter in which the civilian ships could come out and jump away to a location determined before.

"The parameter is made and if your hunch is right we have a lot more than we can chew," Howard said for the first time hopping that the Admiral was wrong.

"Oh no The Admiral was right!" Maria said looking at the DRAIDIS screen.

"Twelve basestars, no fifteen are at the entrance to the nebula!" Howard cried.

"Launch all vipers and have the gunstars protect the civilians, they are our top priority," the admiral announced.

"Sir basestar one is on a collision course with the Ares!" Howard said franticly.

The basestar sped as fast as is could towards the Ares. The Pluto and Uranus' fire quickly destroyed the basestar in its tracks but a part of the top of the basestar flew into the Ares.

"Frak, how could we let this happen?" the admiral demanded.

The Ares evacuated all her crew and small craft but the commander left a surprise for the Cylons. She turned around and crashed into a basestar, launching debris into five basestars destroying them because of their close proximity to each other.

The remaining nine basestars left and the raiders began to disappear in bright flashed of light.

"Sir, a platoon of centurions have landed in the port number 1 flight pod and a raider crashed into the port number 2 flight pod," Maria reported.

"Have marines get the centurions and have a scientific team examine the raider after double checking to see that it is dead," the admiral commanded.

**Port flight pod number 1**

**Private, Scott **

"Those toasters have the advantage but we won't let them win," Captain Jesse said," let's move out.

The private was fresh from the academy when the fall of the colonies happened. This was his first mission and he was determined to do well and maybe even get the praise of the Admiral himself.

Jesse planted some C4 on the door then the group took cover in the passage way behind it.

As soon as the door blew open the marines came in only to see Cylons mow all but Scott down with their assault rifles.

"Shit!" Scott cries watching the Captain's corpse.

He took all the explosive rounds that were between the three man squad, all the grenades and all the weapons.

He jumped through the door with pistols in both hands and began shooting. He landed near a crate of spare parts and took cover. Next he prepped the assault rifles and shot at the centurions.

**Pluto CIC,**

"Sir you should see this," Maria said watching Scott.

The admiral watched Scott bravely take on the centurions and win.

"A certified badass," the admiral remarked.

**Scott**

He was breathing heavily watching the dead cylons on the hangar bay.

He laughed then passed out.

When he woke up he was staring into the eyes of the admiral.

"You have done enough Captain, to make the entire fleet proud," the admiral giving his stripes to him.

He passed out again.

"Please don't promote my patient it's bad for his health," the doctor teased.

**Pluto CIC,**

**One minute later,**

"Have the dry-dock Maria take in all the wreckage of the Ares and a little cylon debris to study," the admiral said.

**The next day,**

"Howard, get us out of here," The Fleet Admiral said.

**Unknown space,**

"Sir we have a deactivated battlestar in range. It appears to be the Prometheus,"

"Sent a battalion of marines on it along with engineers to take all her data and have all heavy lifters take the craft from her bays," the admiral said excitedly.

"If that is the Prometheus then we have found treasure!"

'How?' Howard asked.

"The Prometheus is a test bed ship she has on her right now experimental weapons like a quad point defence gun and a advanced jump drive plus designs for many experimental craft like the viper mrk 8,9 and 10 along with secret new craft that I never was briefed about" He replied.

The admiral was happy with the results of the search of the Prometheus.

They found plans for new raptors, quad point defence turrets and a new jump drive, a new craft called an eagle mrk I, II and III along with viper mrk 8 and 9s.

After looking at plans for the ships he found he pulled the Pluto once again to dry-dock to be refited to have eagles, quad PD guns and the new jump drive.

**Admiral's Log,**

The Pluto has received her refit in two months so far I got my 'friend' Leoben to talk.

The cylons have some sort of resurrection machines and that they are several different 'models' of humanoid cylons. And that we have captured four kinds and the rest are a mystery to us, a mystery I hope to find out.

Also commander Adama has made it clear that he will not take any more upgrades done on the Galactica unless he is killed so my plan to make it a new Prometheus is over.

The new mrk 8 and 9 vipers are faster than the mrk 7s with a larger arsenal of weapons including a hind turret.

The eagle, look like a viper with two engines side to side, with larger wings with hard point all over the bottom and edges of the wings and also has two of the new guns which fire 500 rounds a second on the fuselage and in twice as fast as the mrk 8 or 9s. That's why I want the Pluto to use them and all our vipers have been smelted down to help make the eagles. All our pilots were trained to fly them and I hope they make a difference in battle.

Also with two merc classes to be scraped I have decided to make the Prometheus class ship line they will carry 250 vipers and 30 raptors which basically make them baby Plutos.

**End of Log**


End file.
